Christopher
Christopher is a sadistic 1960 Cadillac DeVille who terrorized Barney back in the early 1960s. Christopher *'Full Name': Christopher Pinkerton. *'Builder': Cadillac Automobile Copmany (Detroit Assembly), Detroit, Michigan USA *'Build date': September 1959 *'Car Model': 1960 Cadillac Deville *'Automobile Classification': 2-door Coupe *'Layout': FR Layout *'Previous Owner(s)': Pinkerton Family *'Registration': IAM BAD *'Engine:' V-8 *'Weight': 3,260 lbs. *'Status': Dead? *'Age': 36 Biography Built by the Cadillac Automobile Company of Detroit, Michigan in September 1959, Christopher arrived at Honest Bud's Car Dealership in January 1960 to be sold. Once he arrived, one of the salesmen there went to inspect him by opening his hood. But when he accidently dropped his clip board and bent down to pick it up, the hood mysteriously fell onto his fingers. Injuring the man severly. Christopher was then sold to Sandy's Grandfather (despite Bud's attempts to convince him not to buy him) as a Birthday present for his granddaughter Sandy's 16th birthday. Once Sandy recieved her license, she and Christopher started hanging out more. Sandy, once a happy go-lucky teenage girl wearing pink, instantly transformed into a greased up rebel rouser wearing black leather coats. She and Christopher were known to drive at extremely dangerous speeds over the speed limit and become a local menace for not only the residents of Sheldon, North Carolina, but for Barney and his colleges of the Raccoon County Sheriff's Department. From 1960 until 1962, Sandy and Christopher have outrun the cops and were rarely caught. But there would be a day where it would all come to a very bad end. On August 6th, 1962, Barney and Sheriff Beaudry were at their usual speed trap, waiting for anyone to go over the speed limit. Then as usual, who should come barrelin' down the road doin' 94 in a 45 mph zone, but Sandy and Christopher. Turning on the bubblegum light and siren, Barney and the sheriff began to chase the duo down. Then it happened. Up ahead was Dead 'Shiner's Curve, a deadly curve known for moonshiners running off of the road and crashing to the bottom. Barney and Sheriff Beaudry slowed down to avoid an accident but Christopher and Sandy continued to speed. No one knows why. Maybe they thought they could make it, or maybe it was something else. Sandy hit the brakes hard and tried to stop, but Christopher skidded and swerved. Both Sandy and Christopher screamed from the top of their lungs as they crashed through the fence and tumbled roof over chassis down the mountain side before landing on the Knoxville & Asheville Railroad's mainline and then get hit by a passing train. Sheriff Beaudry called in for the fire department and an ambulance, but by the time they arrived, it was too late. Sandy perished in the wreck. It had to take about a dozen or so men to big her out of the wreckage. Sandy was later put to rest in the local cemetary whilst Christopher was towed back to Sheldon, repaired, and sent back to Honest Bud's Car Dealership. But many people say that even though she died, Sandy didn't leave her beloved Cadillac. Around the same time, Anatasha Hartford, Enos' daughter, had turned 16 and ended up buying the car and like Sandy, she transformed. Luckily, her family was there to stop her form killing herself (much to Christopher's dismay). Christopher was then abandoned behind the K&A roundhouse in Sheldon in 1966. 30 years later, Katy recieved her license and ended up buying Christopher on the cheap when she, Luke, and Avery were cleaning out a lot behind the roundhouse and they found him. But like Anatasha, Katy started to change. More to Come soon... Trivia * Christopher is based off of Christine, a 1958 Plymouth Fury 2-door Coupe who appeared in the 1983 Stephen King film "Christine". * Like Christine, Christopher was originally going to be a 1958 Plymouth Fury with an altered bumper to fit his face. But the author later changed him to a 1960 Cadillac Deville to avoid copying the movie because the word "Devil" was in deville. Gallery Category:Automobiles Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Villians